The Kory-Rurt Trilogy, Part 2: Anything Goes
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Kurt and Rory's relationship faces a challenge in a rival singer who tries to break them up as Sectionals approaches. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: This is the sequel to my recently completed fanfiction, _Rescue Me_. If you found this first, I recommend you go read the previous entry before continuing with this, as it contains many references to the earlier story. The story will again focus on the Kurt/Rory relationship, but this time with someone who tries to break them up, all in the midst of Sectionals.

* * *

><p>Two weeks following the arrest of their now-former bully Wayne Douglas, Kurt Hummel and Rory Flanagan, two members of the William McKinley High Glee club New Directions, were finally left alone by the newspapers, who had found the perfect excuse to highlight a hate crime. But a new worry was among them, Sectionals was approaching and New Directions was facing The Troubletones (an all-female group also at McKinley) and The Unitards.<p>

"Kurt?" Rory asked one night while snuggling with Kurt.

"Yeah, baby?" Kurt looked down at his boyfriend.

"It's been two weeks since we met. It's our anniversary," Rory said, blushing.

"That calls for a celebration." Kurt got up off the bed and put a CD on. He held his hand out for Rory to take. Rory blushed even more and accepted the dance.

"_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I want to hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_It's just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_This side of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words are left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you, baby_

_And if it's quite all right_

_I need you, baby_

_To warm my lonely night_

_I love you, baby_

_Trusting me when I say_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down a play_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I want to hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you, baby_

_And if it's quite all right_

_I need you, baby_

_To warm my lonely night_

_I love you, baby_

_Trusting me when I say_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down a play_

_Oh, pretty baby_

_Now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_

_You're just too good to be true_,"

Kurt sang as he swayed with Rory.

"I love you, Kurt," Rory said.

"I love you, Rory. And now with Sectionals approaching, we will win; we will be together; and no one, and I mean no one, will break us apart. The whole Douglas experience taught me only thing: to protect me and my man. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at school, Kurt and Rory walked to morning Glee club, where Rachel was already chattering on to everyone else about their Sectionals set list.

"We should have a Broadway number, done by none other by me," she was saying as Kurt and Rory sat down.

"Rachel, you get way too many solos. Give someone else a chance," Artie cut in. There was a murmur of agreements at this statement.

"How about a duet for Kurt and Rory, show off our new member and some talent we haven't given much of at Sectionals?" Tina suggested.

"I'm for that," Artie said before Rachel could say anything, and everyone nodded.

"Fine," Rachel agreed, looking a little miffed. "Kurt, Rory, do you have any ideas?"

"Actually, I do." Kurt stood up and whispered a song to Brad the pianist, who nodded and started to play.

"_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so_

_I call your name_

_Whispers and mourning_

_Our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came_

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I'm so proud to say I love you_

_Your love's got me high_

_I long to get by_

_This time is forever_

_Love is the answer_

Rory got up and continued:

"_I hear your voice now_

_You are my choice, no_

_The love you bring_

_Heaven's in my heart_

_And your call, I hear hearts_

_And makes no sense_

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I can't live my life without you_

_I just get hooked on_

_I feel we belong_

_My life ain't worth livin'_

_If I can't be with you_

The two boys' voices came together:

_I just can't stop lovin' you_

_I just can't stop lovin' you_

_And if I stop, then tell me_

_Just what will I do?_

_I just can't stop lovin' you_."

"That was great, you guys," Mr. Schuester said, walking in at that moment. "I think we've found our first number. I was thinking about a rock song for the group."

"Please, not Journey, Mr. Schue," Puck moaned.

"No, it's not Journey, better. Queen," he announced. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged with indifference. "You guys pick the song."

* * *

><p>After Glee club got out, Kurt and Rory went their separate ways. Kurt walked down the hall, imagining the Sectionals duet. He had a duet with his ex-boyfriend Blaine the year before when he was still at Dalton Academy. Blaine had transferred and was attending McKinley, and in the New Directions with Kurt, but the two had some differences that Kurt didn't like to talk about, so they broke up, but are still on good terms. And Blaine had helped stand up for Kurt and Rory during the Douglas ordeal.<p>

"Hello?" a voice broke into Kurt's thoughts. He spun around and saw a tall dark blonde boy looking at him.

"Hi, are you new here?" Kurt asked the boy, who nodded. "I'm Kurt Hummel. Welcome to McKinley." The boy shook Kurt's hand.

"I'm Derek, Derek Reese. I'm looking forward to being at McKinley. I heard there's a Glee club. At my old school, being in Glee club was like being a rock star," the boy explained.

"Well, we're not rock stars here. We're more like outcasts," Kurt said sheepishly.

"Hey, homo, heads up!" Another voice cut Kurt off as he was hit with a red Slushie. Derek flinched when Kurt was hit with the icy mess.

Kurt looked down at his ruined jacket and removed it, folding it up and putting it into his bookbag. "Shit," he muttered. "I told you, Glee club isn't cool here." Kurt looked up at Derek, who looked startled. "Hey, I'm fine. That's not the first Slushie facial I've had. There have been loads before that. It's like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, taking a tissue from his pocket and wiping Kurt's face. Kurt smiled and nodded. Derek took the chance and slipped his hand onto Kurt's. Kurt pulled away.

"Okay, um, I see you're really forward with your flirting. I'm sorry, but I'm taken." Kurt had turned red at the thought of another boy flirting with him while he was with Rory.

"Oh, he doesn't have to know," Derek said seductively, walking a little closer to Kurt, who backed away.

"No, Derek, stop. I'm not cheating on Rory; I am not a cheater and I am not a whore. I have to go." Kurt turned and walked away, leaving Derek standing there, looking a little defeated. But Derek wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was going to get Kurt if it was the last thing he ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was still a little taken aback from the encounter with the new boy, but decided to be the guy he always wanted and tell Rory what had happened. But what Kurt didn't know was that Derek had already met Rory and won the other boy over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day<strong>_…

Derek had walked into the homeroom where Rory was sitting alone at a table. The teacher, Mr. Pitchford, had told Derek to sit next to Rory.

"Hi, I'm Derek," Derek introduced himself and shook Rory's hand.

"I'm Rory Flanagan," Rory replied, with a smile.

"I'm guessing exchange student?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. Rory blushed and nodded. "Well, I just transferred here from Shelton Academy; it's one of the few co-ed private schools in the country. I was in the Glee club there."

"I'm in the Glee club here at McKinley," Rory said, smiling again. He was glad to have found something in common with this boy. "I joined about a month ago when I arrived here. It was hard at first because there was this jock who kept bullying me and my boyfriend Kurt. But the guy's gone now and everything's been pretty normal."

"You're gay?" Derek asked, surprised. This boy didn't come off as flamboyant or even effeminate; looks like he's one of those straight-acting gay boys.

"Is there something wrong?" Rory asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I mean, I'm gay too," Derek said. "I was just a little surprised because you don't come off like that."

"Do you want to audition for Glee club?" Rory asked, proud of himself for helping New Directions find more members.

"Sure," Derek agreed.

Kurt was on his way to the after-school Glee club when he saw Derek and Rory walking together into the choir room.

"Shit," he muttered and ran after them. "Hey, Rory," he said, making the two turn.

"Hi, Kurt, this is Derek. He's come to audition for Glee club," Rory explained. Derek looked at Kurt and back at Rory, and, putting two and two together, smirked.

"Can I please talk to you for a second alone?" Kurt asked. Rory nodded and followed Kurt. "Rory, baby, I gotta tell you something." Rory looked at Kurt like Kurt had suddenly turned into an alien. Seeing the look on Rory's face made Kurt feel bad for what he was going to say, and then he couldn't. "I love you, Rory, and I'm never gonna break up with you," Kurt finally said.

Rory smiled and kissed Kurt. "I love you too, Kurt." He took Kurt's hand and the two walked into the choir room.

"Mr. Schuester, I found someone who wants to audition for Glee club," Rory announced.

"Excellent, Rory, who is it?" Mr. Schue asked.

Derek stood up, walked to the front of the room, handed sheet music to Brad, and started to sing:

"_I never walked when I can run_

_ I don't believe I ever could_

_ People try to slow me down_

_ Saying "Boy, you really should_

_ Kick back and chill", but_

_ I can't stand still_

"_I called the doctor, he said "Son,_

_ I cannot offer you a pill"_

_ So I never found relief_

_ And now I gotta move 'em till_

_ I've had my fill_

_ I can't stand still_

"_Back where I come from_

_ Life's never humdrum_

_ I wish I could take the fair_

_ Oh, we had the world at our feet_

_ Life was sweet, ain't no doubt, grab a seat, check it out_."

Derek burst into an amazing dance routine, which everyone began applauding.

"_Oh, I thought it never would end_

_ But I lost it somehow_

_ Would you look at me now?_

_ I'm tryin' hard to tone it down_

_ Gotta watch my P's and Q's_

_ Maybe look before I leap_

_ And then I think "Hey, what's the use?"_

_ Ain't done it again_

_I can't forget how it feels when you dance till you drop_

_So don't even start to suggest that I stop_

_I never will, but_

_I can't_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no_

_ I can't_

_ Stand_

_ Still_

_ No, no, no, no_."

Everyone sans Kurt gave Derek a standing ovation. Kurt applauded lightly, albeit seeing how talented Derek was, he was still iffy about the flirting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The latest chapter was fun to write; whoever can find where Derek's audition song originates gets a metaphorical cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

When Derek sat down next to Rory and put a hand on Rory's shoulder, Kurt's jealousy hit a new high. It was one thing to hit on him, but another to hit on his boyfriend. But his thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Schuester talking.

"Ok, everyone, Sectionals is in a week, and we need to beat The Troubletones and The Unitards," he said. Everyone snorted at the second group's name.

"Who would front a group called that?" Puck asked.

"It says here," Mr. Schuester was reading from a sheet, "a young woman named Harmony Levin." Rachel and Kurt exchanged shocked looks.

"Does he mean?" Rachel mouthed to Kurt.

"I think so," Kurt mouthed back.

"Everybody, we have to do a number that blows the judges away." Rachel stood up and marched to the front of the room. "I have a great Broadway number ready."

"Rachel, we went through this already this morning," Artie cut in. "Kurt and Rory get the first number and Mr. Schue said we're doing Queen."

"I got it!" Rory interrupted. "I remember the first song by Queen I heard while back home, "_You're My Best Friend_"."

"I think Derek should get a solo too, to show off our new talent," Finn said.

"Done," Mr. Schue said.

* * *

><p>Rory and Kurt were walking out to the car when Kurt saw Derek having an animated argument with someone on the phone.<p>

"I'll be right back, baby," Kurt said and walked slowly towards Derek, hiding on the opposite brick wall.

"Look, I told you I got into their Glee club, okay?" Derek was saying. "It was so easy; they think I'm just a typical transfer student. I promise I'll be back at school in less than two weeks. Yes, we can watch "_Annie Get Your Gun_" again tonight. Okay, I love you. Bye." Kurt realized that the Glee club was having another Jesse St. James mess and rushed back to Rory, who was sitting in the car. Kurt took a deep breath and told himself that he'd call Rachel that night.

"Let's go home and rehearse," Kurt said brightly as he started the engine. Rory leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Kurt said when someone finally picked up Rachel's cell.<p>

"Kurt, what is it?" Rachel sounded tired.

"We have another double agent ordeal on our hands," Kurt explained. "I heard Derek on the phone earlier and he's a spy for another Glee club, probably The Unitards."

"Do you think Harmony has something to do with this?" Rachel asked, as she was suddenly awake and alert.

"I bet you anything she does; that bastard tried to hit on me, I saw the way he was looking at Rory, and when we were walking outside, I saw him looking at Santana as if he'd…you know," Kurt said.

"He's bi, he's evil, and he's talented," Rachel mused. "Damn, he's good."

"Thing is, we can't tell anyone else or they'll think we're just jealous." Kurt ran a hand through his perfectly moussed hair in worry. "But I do have an idea, an evil idea but an idea that can and will guarantee us that Derek's a spy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Due to the length of this and the next chapter, I'm putting them both up now so you guys have more to read.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kurt and Rachel met up before morning Glee club and re-planned out the strategy they spoke of the night before. Kurt saw Derek in the boys' bathroom, slicking his hair back. From a stall, Kurt used one of those plastic grabbers to pull Derek's cell phone from his bookbag, and then Kurt went through Derek's calls, finding several calls to the same number, which Kurt programmed into his own cell. Kurt slipped Derek's phone back into his bag and left the stall.

"Hey, Kurt," Derek said.

"Oh, hi, Derek," Kurt replied, turning red.

"What're you doing?" Derek asked.

"I was just leaving." Kurt walked towards the door, but Derek slipped in front of him.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm not gonna hurt you," Derek said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder and lightly pushing him back.

"Derek, I have to go." Kurt was starting to get scared; he had no idea what Derek's plan was and he didn't want to stick around to find out. "Take your hands off me." Kurt grabbed Derek's wrist and threw him off. Derek looked surprised, and then moved closer to Kurt. "What the hell is your deal?" Kurt asked, scooting back. Now he was up against the wall and Derek was getting closer.

"Kurt, you have to learn to relax," Derek said softly as he unbuckled his jeans. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just want you to see it."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kurt shoved Derek away and took off through the bathroom door; he didn't stop until he found Rachel at her locker. "Rachel, we have to talk right now." He grabbed her arm and ran into an empty classroom.

"Kurt, what happened?" Rachel looked scared.

"That sick son of a bitch, I think he was gonna do _you know what_ to me," Kurt said, shaking slightly. Rachel hugged him as he tried to keep from crying.

"You'll be fine, Kurt. If that psycho even touches you, you tell me and he'll be taken care of, I promise," Rachel whispered into his ear.

"I have to tell Rory. I want him to make friends, but not with a psycho like that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Rory, Rachel. I really don't." Kurt shook his head, as if this was all a dream.

"Hey, I'll be there for you every step of the way," Rachel promised. "And if you need moral support when you tell him, I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the Glee club table with everyone else when he saw Derek talking on the phone again. Kurt nudged Rachel and motioned to Derek. She nodded, slipped him her phone with the recording device on, and he excused himself to spy on Derek.<p>

"The Hummel kid's proving harder to seduce; he's so attached to that Irish guy, he'd never cheat on him. Look, baby, I know their relationship is the primary element in bringing the club down, but Hummel just won't give. Look, H, baby, you know all of this seducing I'm doing means nothing and that I'm all yours. The fact that I'm bisexual has nothing to do with it." Kurt was sure to get this whole conversation recorded as he finished and ran back to Rachel, replaying the conversation to her.

"Kurt, you got him," Rachel said. "Once you play this, it'll prove that Derek's a spy and we can all throw him out."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: Thank you so much for the reviews! Finding out that I have new reviews puts me in a really good mood, especially after I watched that movie about that evil Saddam Hussein. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope y'all like it! By the way, the song in Chapter 3 was "_I Can't Stand Still_", it's from the musical version of _Footloose_.

* * *

><p>After Kurt and Rachel discovered Derek's true intentions, Kurt excused himself from the Glee club table and took Rory with him.<p>

"Rory, baby, I have to tell you something and it's really important," Kurt said, trying to keep from crying. Rory embraced his boyfriend and patted his back. "Our relationship is in jeopardy and I'm not gonna let Derek break us up."

"Derek?" Rory looked up at Kurt, confused. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's a spy for The Unitards. I'm not lying, Rory. Why would I ever lie to you? I have these recordings of him talking to someone who's probably his partner. He's trying to break us up so our Glee club will feel defeated and lose to them at Sectionals. I don't know if it's a guy or a girl, but I have a sneaking suspicion it's a girl and which girl it is." Kurt looked Rory in the eye as he said this.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. Kurt nodded, pulled out his phone, and played the recording: "_The Hummel kid's proving harder to seduce; he's so attached to that Irish guy, he'd never cheat on him. Look, baby, I know their relationship is the primary element in bringing the club down, but Hummel just won't give. Look, H, baby, you know all of this seducing I'm doing means nothing and that I'm all yours. The fact that I'm bisexual has nothing to do with it_." Rory looked at Kurt again and sighed. "He seemed so nice. I can't believe he'd do this," he said quietly.

"I don't want him to know that we know," Kurt said. "Rachel knows too and she's pretty sure who the girlfriend is as well."

"Who is it?" Rory asked. Kurt looked away and sighed.

"Harmony Levin, the female lead of The Unitards, we're sure of it. You see, Rory, a few months ago, Rachel and I went to a mixer for prospective NYADA students; NYADA stands for New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. It's where Rachel and I want to go for college. Anyway, Harmony and her friends were already there, and their performance was amazing. But Rachel and I promised that no one would get in the way of us going there," Kurt explained. "Looks like she found out that we're in one of the opposing clubs, so she sent her friend to break us up, just so they could win and we lose. And now Derek's been trying like hell to hit on me." With a shudder, he added, "He tried to do stuff to me this morning."

"Kurt, if he ever touches you, you tell me and I'll take care of him. I will never let anyone break us up, I promise," Rory said with a small smile. Kurt looked down at Rory and smiled in return. The two kissed.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rory went to their separate afternoon classes, where Rory had to sit next to Derek in Geometry.<p>

"Hey, Rory," Derek said brightly.

"Hi, Derek," Rory mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing; just tired and I miss my mum," Rory replied.

"Are you homesick, buddy?" Derek put a hand on Rory's shoulder. "I got something that'll take your mind off of it." Derek took Rory's hand and moved his hand down the front of his shirt. Rory felt a rather large bulge in the front of Derek's jeans.

"No way," Rory said, jerking his hand away, getting up, and moving to the next table, switching places with another boy.

"Shit," Derek muttered. He was sure that would work on the younger boy.

"Can I see?" the other boy asked. Derek glared at him and the boy turned away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt was in History sitting between Rachel and Brittany. Kurt was writing something and he passed it to Rachel.<p>

"I told Rory and he's gonna play it like nothing happened," the note read. Rachel gave Kurt a small smile, wrote something down, and passed it back.

"I'm Eva Braun, my husband was an irrational tyrant and we're gonna commit double suicide tonight!" the teacher was saying loudly in a faux-German accent between Rachel and Kurt's note-passing.

* * *

><p>During Glee club, Kurt stood up. "I want to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Rory, who I will never break up with," he said. Rory blanched and Kurt was glad to see Derek look peeved.<p>

"_My baby, he don't talk sweet_

_ He ain't got much to say_

_ But he loves me, loves me, loves me_

_ I know that he loves me anyway_

_ And maybe he don't dress fine_

_ But I don't really mind_

_ 'Cause every time he pulls me near_

_ I just wanna cheer_

"_Let's hear it for the boy_

_ Let's give the boy a hand_

_ Let's hear it for my baby_

_ You know, you gotta understand_

_ Maybe he's no Romeo_

_ But he's my lovin' one-man-show_

_ Oh, woah-oh-oh_

_ Let's hear it for the boy_

"_My baby may not be rich_

_ He's watching every dime_

_ But he loves me, loves me, loves me_

_ We always have a real good time_

_ And maybe he sings off-key_

_ But that's alright by me, yeah_

_ 'Cause what he does he does so well_

_ Makes me wanna yell_

"_Let's hear it for the boy_

_ Let's give the boy a hand_

_ Let's hear it for my baby_

_ You know, you gotta understand_

_ Maybe he's no Romeo_

_ But he's my lovin' one-man-show_

_ Oh, woah-oh-oh_

_ Let's hear it for the boy_,"

Kurt sang as everyone clapped along. Kurt pulled Rory out of his chair and they danced, much to everyone's whoops. "I love you, Rory," Kurt said.

"I love you too, Kurt." Rory was grinning and they kissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2**_: And here's another chapter, I made this one much longer for my beloved readers/reviewers. It's because I love you all so much and I needed to write at least one chapter that surpasses 1,000 words. On the plus side, it doesn't seem so rushed too. And I'm sure you can identify the unnamed history teacher. The song is "_Let's Hear It for the Boy_" as popularized by Deniece Williams in the 1984 film _Footloose_. Yes, another song from _Footloose_, but the one from earlier was a song from the Broadway musical itself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_: For the record, Derek, being the story's villain, was never intended to be liked. He's kind of like Sebastian, who he's partly based on, but the other part is of me. I'm not evil like he is, but I'm _really_ straight-forward with my flirting, and the fact that he'll flirt with anybody is also me. The rugby players harassing the Glee club is a reference to this week's episode where one of them hit on Santana, saying that her being a lesbian was just because she hadn't found the right guy. What comes from the end of this chapter gave this story the newly given M rating.

* * *

><p>The week was coming to an end and Sectionals was dawning on the school, creating tension between New Directions and The Troubletones. To add mayhem to madness, members of the other sports teams were harassing the Glee kids, including more of the hockey players and now the rugby guys. Rory was shoved into his locker by a hockey player the second he got there.<p>

"Go back to Mexico, faggot," the guy laughed.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Kurt ran to his boyfriend's side, who was dusting himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sick of those hockey players always pushing me into things," Rory said, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Well, you're fine is all that matters right now. Come on, let's get to class." Kurt helped Rory up and the two walked to Home Ec, where Mrs. Hagberg chastised them briefly for being late.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Derek was plotting his next move to disrupt Kurt and Rory's relationship. He had little time remaining and Sectionals was Saturday afternoon. He had a feeling Kurt and Rory had figured out what he was doing, but shrugged it off.<p>

"Hey!" a voice called. Derek turned to see three guys, all with mullets, sauntering towards him.

"What?" Derek said shortly.

"Don't get smart, new kid. You don't know who you're dealing with," the guy, who was clearly the leader, snarled.

"Does it look like I care?" Derek turned away. The jock grabbed his shoulder and Derek grabbed the guy's hand, bending it back. "Touch me again and I'll break your wrist, got it?" he threatened. The guy nodded, recoiling from the pain. Derek released the guy and walked away.

* * *

><p>"When should we expose Derek?" Rachel asked Kurt as they were walking to their next class. "I mean, Sectionals is in two days and he just fills the twelve-person requirement. If we bust him, we'll need to find someone fast."<p>

"I know some of those band members would be willing to fill in," Kurt said inattentively. "We'll get Derek in Glee club later. I'll find one of them and bring them in later."

"You're always full of good ideas, Kurt," Rachel said with a smile. "I don't know how Brittany became class president and not you."

"That's because she bribed everybody with sugar and nonsensical promises," he replied. "The whole notion of democracy has been shattered within a few weeks. I'm never going to get into NYADA now."

"Rory and I will help you find something that'll get you in," she promised.

* * *

><p>Kurt was on his way to his last period when he heard something coming from the boys' bathroom. It wasn't the typical noises of one using the bathroom, it was something else and it sounded disquieting as all hell. Kurt peered around the wall and saw Derek doing something he thought he'd never see anyone do with what Kurt saw on Derek's phone. Feeling nauseous, Kurt ran out of the bathroom and into the classroom, where he simply pretended he saw nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kurt, Rachel, and Rory arrived in the choir room that afternoon, they were glad to see that Derek had yet to arrive.<p>

"Everybody, I have some very bad news," Rachel said.

"Did someone croak?" Puck asked.

"No, at least, not yet," Kurt muttered.

"Guys, what is it?" Finn looked confused.

"We have another Jesse St. James disarray on our hands. Derek's a spy and before you say anything, it's not because we're jealous, it's because it's true," Rachel elaborated. Kurt pulled out his phone and played the two recordings. Everyone looked shocked by the end of the second.

"Why does this keep happening?" Sam asked. "I mean, look what that kid Dan did last year."

"Sam, we said we'd never speak of that again, remember?" Kurt interrupted. "Even if he did help us win, that doesn't matter. That son of a bitch cheated on me and took off, so fuck him. We _never_ speak of him again, understood?" Sam nodded mutely. "Okay. Anyway, Derek's a spy and he tried to touch me," Kurt said with a small shudder.

"He did what?" Finn demanded, standing up.

"Finn, sit down. I don't need you to protect me right now." Kurt waved Finn down. "I'll take care of that asshole, don't worry."

"Take care of what asshole?" a voice at the door asked. Kurt and Rachel turned to see Derek leaning on the doorframe.

"That asshole right there," Kurt snapped. Mike and Sam walked over and grabbed Derek by the shirt, yanking him into the room.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Derek asked.

"You know exactly what's going on, you douchebag," Kurt snapped. "Number one, you're a spy. Number two, you tried to touch me. Number three, you tried to touch my boyfriend. Is that enough for you to grasp?"

"I didn't do that stuff. I would never do that." Derek tried to defend himself, but, to everyone's great shock, Kurt slapped Derek across the face.

"You are a sick person, Derek. I didn't trust you and I'm fucking glad I didn't. We know you're bi, we know who your girlfriend is, and _I_ know your secret," Kurt hissed, whispering this last part so only Derek could hear.

"You wouldn't dare." Derek sounded terrified but defiant.

"I sure would," Kurt scoffed. "Everybody," Kurt began, straightening up. "I know a little something about Derek Reese that he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Kurt, please! Please don't!" Derek whimpered. Kurt looked down at Derek and felt a brief twinge of empathy that dissolved faster than he knew Brittany changed sexual partners.

"Not only is Derek a vile fuck, but, adding to that, he's also a…" Kurt was then cut off by the arrival of Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran, who were followed by Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, and the other three Troubletones.

"Hey, everybody, what's going on?" Mr. Schue inquired.

"Nothing," Rachel said timidly as she sat down next to Finn.

"Well, Ms. Corcoran and I have been talking and we've decided to unite the two groups for Sectionals," Mr. Schuester explained.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2**_: Ah, the joy of cliffhangers. Alas, Derek's terrible secret will not be revealed just yet. But I promise the next chapter will. Ooh, I also wrote another 1,000+ word chapter. Yay! And I do hope my readers recognize Sam's query about Kurt's past.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_: Hope you guys like the story so far. Derek's terrible secret will be revealed in this chapter, and we'll see the reactions of the two Glee clubs when told they will be merged.

* * *

><p>"Yes, everyone, I have to tend to some personal things and The Troubletones need a coach for Sectionals. Seeing as how no one else is available, I'm leaving the club in Mr. Schuester's hands and we agreed that we'd merge the teams," Shelby explained.<p>

"So it'll be us versus The Unitards?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and now that both teams have come together, we have more than enough for one team's entry to Sectionals," Mr. Schuester replied. "And everyone will receive a solo this time, so no one feels left out. Ms. Corcoran and I talked it over and chose a song that is both upbeat and has a lot of solos."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, because we already decided on Kurt and Rory getting a duet, they will get the first duet, "_Rainbow Connection_"," Mr. Schue said.

"I love that song," Kurt said and looked at everyone else, who shrugged indifferently.

"This is a load of bullshit," Santana complained, but everyone ignored her.

"Have you all selected a Queen number to perform?" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, well, before I say it, does anyone have a new idea?"

"How about "_Dance in the Dark_"?" Brittany suggested. A lot of people nodded and seemed to like the idea.

"Well, I guess we go Gaga then," Mr. Schue said.

* * *

><p>Derek tried to escape quickly but was caught by Kurt and Rory, who cornered him.<p>

"You're so lucky Mr. Schue and Ms. Corcoran walked in," Kurt said.

"How'd you find out?" Derek asked.

"I walked into the bathroom and saw it. It was repulsive," Kurt replied.

"What was it?" Rory looked from Derek to Kurt.

"Well, Rory, I'll tell you. Derek's a pedophile," Kurt said.

"What's that?" Rory asked, looking confused.

"It means that he's attracted to younger men, and not in a good way," Kurt explained. "I think it is best that you leave, Derek, and by no means return."

"You're gonna regret this, Kurt Hummel," Derek swore. "I swear to God, I am going to make you pay for this."

"Lovely. By the way, Derek, your beloved Harmony, she knows. I was sure to tell her," Kurt said. "She told me she's gonna kill you."

"I fucking hate you," Derek said, walking away to his car.

"Love you too," Kurt called, stifling a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, what was that thing about Derek you were going to tell us?" Artie asked, rolling over to Kurt and Rory, who were standing at Kurt's car. Artie was followed by the members of both New Directions and The Troubletones.<p>

"Oh, Derek's a pedo," Kurt said. "I found him jacking off in the boys' room a few hours ago and I saw two small boys, like twelve or thirteen, jacking each other off on his phone."

"Ew, nasty," Brittany said.

"That's fucked up," Artie said, grimacing.

"I know, right?" Kurt said, studying his nails.

"Wait, what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"That guy, Derek, in the choir room is a fucking creeper. And on top of that, he's a whore, trying to hit on me and Rory, when he knows we're together," Kurt explained.

"Mercedes, can I just I'm sorry for the way I was acting?" Rachel asked. Mercedes smiled softly and embraced Rachel.

"As long as you promise not to do it again," she said.

"Deal," Rachel agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby?" Kurt asked Rory as they drove back to Kurt's.<p>

"Yeah, Kurt?" Rory looked over to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about Derek and everything that seemed to blow up from there," Kurt said. Rory put his hand over Kurt's and kissed him.

"It's okay, Kurt," he said. "I love you no matter what happens."

"Shall we practice?" Kurt asked, turning off the ignition, getting out of the car, and opening Rory's door. Rory smiled, got out of the car, and the two walked into the house, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2**_: The upcoming performance of "_Rainbow Connection_" stems from the fact that _The Muppets_ has only been out for about a week and I've seen it three times already; it's like my new favorite film. By the way, we haven't seen the last of Derek; he'll be back briefly in the next chapter and in the next story.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_: This next chapter is the first part of Sectionals and it will be short (not too short, considering there's a whole song in here), but the next chapter, the final chapter, is a big song chapter. And I am not going to reveal the source of ND's finale song; I want you guys to figure that out for yourselves.

The next morning in Glee club, everyone was bickering over which song to finish the competition with.

"We should do a girl power number," Sugar was saying to agreement from her Troubletones mates. "Something along the lines of "_What a Girl Wants_", that's like the perfect song, and it's by Christina Aguilera, who is the height of girl power."

"How about a big group number with a lot of 1970's getups?" Blaine cut in. "I know the perfect song for that."

"What is it, some '70s disco crap?" Santana snickered. Blaine shot her a dirty look.

"No, it's actually from one of the best rock musicals in existence," he explained.

"We're not going through _Rocky Horror_ again," Rachel quipped. "Remember what happened last time? We couldn't even perform the show."

Blaine whispered his idea to Kurt, who brightened up and nodded. The two had watched the film when they were still together.

"Have you guys figured out our last song?" Mr. Schuester walked in, putting some papers down on the piano. Blaine stood up and whispered the song in Mr. Schue's ear, who nodded. "That's perfect, Blaine." Mr. Schue went on to tell the rest of the club and they began rehearsing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_...

The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion was packed full of people as the hour of Sectionals arrived. The Unitards were up first and Kurt and Rory saw Derek shoot them a really dirty look before going to talk to Harmony, who pushed him away to go take center stage.

"_Don't know how to take it_

_Don't know where to go_

_My resistance running low_

_And every day, the haul is getting tighter_

_And he troubles me so_

_(You know that I am nobody's fool)_

_Nobody's fool and yet it's clear to me_

_I don't have a strategy_

_It's just like taking candy from a baby_

_And I think I must be_

_Under attack_

_I'm being taken_

_About to crack_

_Defenses breaking_

_Won't somebody please have a heart?_

_Come and rescue me now_

_'Cause I'm fallin' apart_

_Under attack_

_I'm taking cover_

_They're on my track_

_My chasing lover_

_Thinking nothing can stop him now_

_Should I want to?_

_I'm not sure_

_I would know how…_

_This is getting crazy_

_I should tell her so_

_Really let my anguish show_

_I feel like I was trapped in a nightmare_

_I've got nowhere to go_

_Still undecided I suppose_

_Yes, it's what I wanted_

_But I'm scared as hell_

_Staring down the deepest well_

_I hardly dare to think of what would happen_

_Where I'd be if I fell_

_Under attack_

_I'm being taken_

_About to crack_

_Defenses breaking_

_Won't somebody please have a heart?_

_Come and rescue me now_

_'Cause I'm fallin' apart_

_Under attack_

_I'm taking cover_

_They're on my track_

_My chasing lover_

_Thinking nothing can stop him now_

_Should I want to?_

_I'm not sure_

_I would know how…_

_You know that I'm nobody's fool_

_Under attack_

_I'm being taken_

_About to crack_

_Defenses breaking_

_Won't somebody please have a heart?_

_Come and rescue me now_

_'Cause I'm fallin' apart_

_Under attack_

_I'm taking cover_

_They're on my track_

_My chasing lover_

_Thinking nothing can stop him now_

_Should I want to?_

_I'm not sure_

_I would know how…_"

Harmony took a deep breath as she finished, bowed, and left the stage. She passed by Rachel and Kurt and smiled softly. She knew it was Kurt who told her about Derek and thanked him for that, even though it was her idea to spy on them.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt and Rory were nervous as their duet was the first song. They had practiced all of the previous night to get it perfect. Just before the curtain rose, they kissed.

"I love you, Rory," Kurt said.

"I love you too, Kurt," Rory replied.

"_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions_

_And rainbows have nothing to hide_

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

_I know they're wrong, wait and see_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

_The lovers, the dreamers, and me_."

Rory acquired the next verse:

"_Who said that every wish would be heard and answered?_

_When wished on the morning star_

_Somebody thought of that_

_And someone believed it_

_Look what it's done so far_

_What's so amazing that keeps us star-gazing?_

_And what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

_The lovers, the dreamers, and me_."

The back curtain rose to reveal the rest of New Directions and The Troubletones.

"_All of us under its spell_

_We know that it's probably magic_

_Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_

_I've heard them calling my name_

_Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?_

_The voice might be one and the same_

_I've heard it too many times to ignore it_

_It's something that I'm supposed to be_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

_The lovers, the dreamers, and me_

_Wha-da-da-de-da-da-do_

_Wha-da-da-da-da-de-da-do_."

The audience applauded as the next song started and Quinn started to sing:

"_Silicon, saline, poison, inject me_

_Baby, I'm a free bitch_

_I'm a free bitch_

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track_

_She won't walk away_

_But she won't look back_

_She looks good_

_But her boyfriend says she's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_Now the girl is stressed_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_She's a mess_

_Tell 'em girls_."

Brittany and Santana took the chorus:

"_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_'Cuz when he's lookin'_

_She falls apart_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_Tell 'em girls_

_Run, run_."

Tina sang next:

"_Her kiss is a vampire grin_

_The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him_

_She looks good_

_But her boyfriend says she's a tramp_

_She's a tramp_

_She's a vamp_

_But she still does her dance_

_She's a tramp_

_She's a vamp_

_But she still kills the dance_

_Tell 'em girls_."

"_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_'Cuz when he's lookin'_

_She falls apart_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_Tell 'em girls_

_Run, run_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_Tell 'em girls_

_In the dark_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_In the dark_

_She loves; she loves to dance in the dark_."

"_Mercedes_

_Sugar_

_Rachel_

_Tell 'em how you feel girls_

_Work your blonde (Jean) Benet Ramsey_

_We'll haunt like Liberace_

_Find your freedom in the music_

_Find your Jesus_

_Find your Kubrick_

_You will never fall apart_

_Diana, you're still in our hearts_

_Never let you fall apart_

_Together we'll dance in the dark_

"_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_'Cuz when he's lookin'_

_She falls apart_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

_In the dark_."

The curtain went down for a moment, and then rose again to reveal Blaine sitting at a makeup table. Blaine was enormously enthusiastic to do this, and no one stopped him.

"_On nights like this_

_When the world's a bit amiss_

_And the lights go down_

_Across the trailer park_

_I get down, I feel had_

_I feel on the verge of going mad_

_And then it's time to punch the clock_

_I put on some makeup_

_Turn on the tape deck_

_And put the wig back on my head_

_Suddenly, I'm Miss Midwest Midnight Checkout Queen_

_Until I head home_

_And I put myself to bed_

_I look back on where I'm from_

_Look at the woman I've become_

_And the strangest things seem_

_Suddenly routine_

_I look up from my vermouth on the rocks_

_A gift-wrapped wig still in the box_

_Of towering velveteen_

_I put on some makeup_

_And some LaVern Baker_

_I'm pulling the wig down from the shelf_

_Suddenly, I'm Miss Beehive 1963_

_Until I wake up_

_And I turn back to myself_

_Some girls, they got natural ease_

_Wearing it any way they please_

_With their French-flip curls_

_And perfume magazines_

_Wear it up, let it down_

_This is the best way that I found_

_So be the best you've ever seen_

_I put on some makeup_

_Turn on the eight-track_

_I'm pulling the wig down from the shelf_

_Suddenly, I'm Miss Farrah Fawcett from TV_

_Until I wake up_

_And turn back to myself_."

The rest of New Directions joined in, all dressed in diverse outfits and wigs:

"_Shag, bi-level, bob, Dorothy Hamill 'do_

_Sausage curls, chicken wing, it's all because of you_

_With your blow-dried feather-back Toni home wave, too_

_Flip, fro, frizz, flop_

_It's all because of you_

_It's all because of you_

_It's all because of you_

_I put on some makeup_

_Turn on the eight-track_

_I'm pulling the wig down from the shelf_

_Suddenly, I'm Miss Punk Rock Star of Stage and Screen_

_And I ain't ever_

_I'm never turning back_

"_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_."

* * *

><p>As the judges – Rod Remington, State Governor Andrew Stevens, and Ohio Board of Education head Martin Vandelay – readied to declare the winner, Kurt looked over at Derek and Harmony, who were quarreling in whispers. Kurt caught the last of their argument.<p>

"Baby, that's just the way I am!" Derek said.

"Well, it's repulsive and you're 18. Do you know what could happen to you if the school found out?" she retorted.

"Well, they didn't and they never will!" he snapped.

"Those McKinley kids know it, who knows what they could say? I found out from one of them when _you_ should have told me. And the biggest thing is you were supposed to spy on them and report back to us, and what did you do? You went and fucked it all up. You did a fabulous job, Derek. Now never talk to me again."

"The winner is…the New Directions!" Governor Stevens announced. The Glee club cheered and hugged each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: 'Twas you have reached the end of "_Anything Goes_", I'd like to thank you for your reviews and support throughout my writing of this sequel. And the third entry started production immediately following the completion of this chapter. So thank you again and enjoy.


End file.
